


red spark

by ClaraHolsworthy



Category: Literary RPF, Original Work
Genre: Adrienne Rich - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, in memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	

 

_for Adrienne Rich_

 

I read the obituary and went to work the very same day,  
"are you alright?" they asked me, but what could I say?

  
the words you had given me, were they mine to keep?  
or pass on like an inheritance? a burden disguised as a gift?

  
you were the red light on the distant shore; my waymarker in the dark  
the burning-down coals of your poetry smearing my fingertips black

  
you used to wonder about the left-over energy, and perhaps now I see,  
that out of the voluminous ink you spilled, you were giving life to me.


End file.
